


Devotion.

by LadyDevotee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDevotee/pseuds/LadyDevotee
Summary: Devotion era un sitio relativamente pacífico. Las personas entraban a la página para adquirir cualquier material visual de contenido sexual. Lo que más consumían los internautas de Devotion eran las transmisiones en vivo; donde todo tipo de personas se dedicaban a crear ambientes confortables y regularmente dejaban a decisión de su público el rol que adoptarían frente a la cámara.No era algo que Draco hubiera pensado hacer alguna vez, pero pronto descubrió que le encantaba. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Le encantaba ser admirado desde la seguridad de su casa dónde ningún raro podría obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	Devotion.

Tras finalizar la guerra, Draco Malfoy, se ha visto envuelto en una serie de acontecimientos que cambiarían su destino.

Dejando atrás su legado familiar el joven Malfoy afronta la realidad. Viéndose obligado a llevar una doble vida. Evitando a toda costa que su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, descubra su secreto.

* * *

Durante la mañana, se dedicó arduamente a hacer sus labores domésticas al mero estilo muggle, claro que no era la forma más asequible, pero sin duda resultaba menos catastrófico que cuando intentaba hacer el más básico de los hechizos de limpieza. Y era en esos momentos en los que Draco se arrepentía de haberse dejado persuadir por Hermione Granger y su estúpida organización que defendía los estúpidos derechos de los estúpidos elfos domésticos.

Una mierda.

Agitando su varita, invocó un tempus. Era casi medio día. Aún tenía tiempo para descasar antes de encerrarse en su cuarto especial y comenzar una de sus transmisiones.

Se dejó caer en el sofá al tiempo en que una lechuza blanca se adentraba por la ventana, depositando un sobre blanco en su cabeza. Draco rodó los ojos al leer del nombre del remitente de la carta.

_¿Tienes tiempo para cenar?_

Decía la nota.

Draco resopló burlón. Es que había que ser idiota para enviar una lechuza con una nota tan escueta. Bueno, si lo pensaba mejor, era la entrada dignada de una invitación para cenar del grande y osado salvador del mundo mágico. Por supuesto.

Tomando un trozo de pergamino y una pluma escribió su respuesta

_Tienes suerte, te honraré con mi presencia para la cena, pero no creas ni por un segundo que aceptare que vayamos a uno de esos restaurantes_ _muggles_ _que tanto te gustan. No tienes tanta suerte._

Y atando su respuesta en la pata de la lechuza la dejó marchar. Súbitamente se sintió con el ánimo y energía renovados. Sí que le apetecía la idea de atender a uno que otro de sus clientes, tener una sesión apacible y rematar con una cena nada más y nada menos que con el niño dorado de Gryffindor.

Cada tarde, al pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido con su vida después de la guerra, Draco sabía que había tomado una buena decisión al cambiar de bando. Al principio había sido difícil vivir con la incertidumbre, pero salir librado de Azkaban junto a su madre lo había valido completamente.

Tras la caída de Voldermort, Draco había sido sometido a juicio. Juicio del cual salió librado justo después de que el mismísimo Harry Potter atestiguara a su favor, alegando que Draco había fungido como doble espía durante su periodo como Mortífago y trabajando para la orden justo después de traicionar a Voldemort. Al mismo tiempo, Harry reconoció a Narcissa como una aliada que le ayudó en el último momento, pero poco había podido hacer Potter por el descarado de Lucius que parecía jactarse de sus errores.

Los meses posteriores a la guerra fueron una tortura, Draco salió de la Mansión apenas terminaron los juicios, dejando atrás absolutamente todo el peso que conllevaba ser portador del apellido Malfoy, aún si eso significaba también renunciar a su fortuna.   
Iniciando desde cero, se vio obligado a vivir por un tiempo en la madriguera, donde era el blanco constante de las bromas de Fred y George. Pero no todo era malo. En realidad nada era malo. Las noches cenando con los Weasley, las tardes jugando ajedrez con Ron y la fabricación de posiciones codo a codo con Hermione merecían la pena de tener que levantarse temprano si es que quería disfrutar de una larga ducha sin molestos reclamos del tiempo que pasaba dentro del baño. No obstante, la mejor parte de la estadía en la madriguera era tener sólo para él al niño-que-vivió de quién se volvió un gran amigo. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero realmente gozaba del tiempo que pasaba con Harry.

O de Harry, directamente.

Cuando había sido resguardado por la Orden del Fénix en Grimmauld Place, Harry y Draco inevitablemente se volvieron más cercanos. Toda aquella situación de guerra fue perfecta para dejar de lado sus diferencias, aunque no sus absurdas peleas.

De algún modo u otro terminaron acostumbrándose a la extraña cercanía que forjaron durante la guerra, y fue sumamente difícil tener que separarse y tomar cada uno su camino cuando Harry y Ron se inscribieron a la academia de Aurores, Hermione comenzó a trabajar en un puesto pequeño en el ministerio y él debía asistir a la escuela de medimagia aprendiendo a sobrevivir con lo poco que quedaba de sus ahorros.

Molly Weasley se había echado a llorar cuando se enteró que sus niños se iban. Los cuatro tuvieron que consolar a una desolada Molly prometiéndole que la visitarían tan pronto como les fuese posible.

Pero si Draco pensó que vivir en la madriguera había sido un poco difícil, era porque no tenía ni idea de que el Londres muggle estuviera plagado de gentuza tan molesta. Empezando porque había ido a parar en un complejo de apartamentos donde tenía demasiados vecinos. Ruidosos vecinos.

Hasta ese entonces Draco no se había preguntado cómo costearía su nueva vida. El departamento fue un regalo de Narcissa, regalo que le había costado demasiado para que su hijo lo aceptara. Él no quería depender más de sus padres, razón principal por la que se marchó de la mansión. No se preocupó durante meses de lo que haría pues en la madriguera nadie lo había cuestionado y simplemente dejaban que tomara un -merecido- respiro de todo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, solo en un lugar plagado de muggles apestosos con una cantidad limitada de dinero y sin saber nada de ese extraño mundo.

Las primeras semanas de completa independencia fueron duras. Un completo desastre a decir verdad. Fue toda una proeza el aprender a usar cada uno de los aparatos electrónicos de los muggles. Asistir a clases y hacer todas las labores domésticas tampoco fueron pan comido. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo su dinero se estaba agotando. Ya no podía darse el lujo de estar sin trabajar y siendo sinceros ¿En dónde encontraría un trabajo de medio tiempo que no consumiera su energía y lo dejase continuar con su carrera como medimago? Pensó que era imposible.

Al menos hasta que conoció **_Devotion_**...

Fue una tarde, mientras vagaba en un sitio web buscando un empleo de medio tiempo que, como un rayo de luz, apareció un anuncio que lo re direccionó a Devotion; un portal en el que todo lucía sumamente interesante. Vídeos, imágenes e incluso transmisiones en tiempo real. Un deleite para su pupila.

Y sus perversiones.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Draco salió de esa atmósfera de recuerdos en la que se había envuelto, se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su estudio y cerró la puerta con seguro. Caminó hasta una cama perfectamente iluminada por una serie de lámparas y empezó a deshacerse de sus prendas, quedando únicamente en bóxer. Se cuestionó si debía usar algún conjunto, descartando la idea casi al instante y simplemente colocándose un antifaz negro que hacía juego con su ropa interior. Solo puso un poco de brillo sobre sus labios antes de encender la cámara que enfocaba directamente a la cama.

Encendió una pequeña laptop que tenía en una mesa cercana y tecleando el sitio comenzó a transmitir a la misma hora de siempre. Draco observó con satisfacción como el chat comenzaba a llenarse de fervientes mensajes, tanto de hombres como de mujeres. Sonrió de lado al percatarse de que los números en su cuenta bancaría también comenzaban a elevarse en respuesta a la sorprendente cantidad de visitas y sin hacer esperar más tiempo a sus clientes, Draco se dirigió a la cama, sentándose en medio de las sabanas desordenadas.

—Hola a todos —saludó con voz seductora.

La respuesta fue inmediata. El chat se llenaba de cada vez más mensajes.

Devotion era un sitio relativamente pacífico. Las personas entraban a la página para adquirir cualquier material visual de contenido sexual. Lo que más consumían los internautas de Devotion eran las transmisiones en vivo; donde todo tipo de personas se dedicaban a crear ambientes confortables y regularmente dejaban a decisión de su público el rol que adoptarían frente a la cámara.

No era algo que Draco hubiera pensado hacer alguna vez, pero pronto descubrió que le encantaba. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Le encantaba ser admirado desde la seguridad de su casa dónde ningún raro podría obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera.

—Parece que hoy estamos algo impacientes, ¿eh? —Inquirió alzando una ceja, divertido de aquella situación—. Vale, no les haré esperar más.

Draco dio un largo suspiro antes de alcanzar un frasco de lubricante. Cada vez más personas se unían al show. Disfrutaba de sentirse adorado y deseado por tantas personas, gente que incluso pagaba por una sesión privada y aunque le halagaba de sobremanera, lo que más le ponía era pensar en la posibilidad de que un par de ojos verdes le vieran a través de la pantalla, jadeando y masturbándose, dedicando secretamente cada una de sus pajas al jodido niño que vivió.

Su mejor amigo.

El lubricante cayó en su mano, la calefacción comenzaba hacer de las suyas calentando el cuerpo de Draco y las luces se volvieron más tenues.

Draco. Pensó en la voz de Harry diciendo su nombre, y como en cada sesión, visualizó a Harry Potter detrás de la pantalla de su ordenador o móvil, acariciándose por encima del pantalón, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. ¡Y Salazar! Draco amaba tocarse con esa fantasía en su mente.

* * *

El show había sido bueno, la paga que recibió lo constataba. Finalmente se sentó a hacer sus tareas del colegio de medimagia. El tiempo pasó rápido y para cuando salió de su propia burbuja tenía a Harry Potter en su sala, sentado en el sofá y viendo la televisión a un volumen realmente bajo. Probablemente para no desconcentrarlo.

—Potter, ¿qué demonios...? —Iba a reclamarle por no avisarle de su llegada pero estaba acostumbrado a que Harry se tomara la libertad de pasearse por su departamento como si fuera su casa—. ¿A qué hora llegaste? -Preguntó con resignación.

—Hace como hora y media —respondió escuetamente sin apartar su vista del televisor.

—Pudiste haberme dicho que vendrías. Pudiste haberme hablado al llegar.

—Parecías muy ocupado en tu tarea —dijo alzando los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. Igual fui yo quien llegó demasiado temprano, salí antes de la academia y quise venir a verte.

Draco no respondió a eso último, permaneció en silencio, tragándose la sonrisa cuya intención era delatar sus sentimientos por Harry ante él.

Fue hasta el sofá sentándose junto a Potter.

—¿Cómo ha ido la academia?

—Nada mal, salvo por un par de idiotas que no hacen más que alardear sobre sus habilidades mágicas —dijo remarcando las comillas con sus dedos—. El verdadero dolor de cabeza es que son compañeros de habitación. Ron esta que no los soporta y se la pasa enviando a Hermione cartas con quejas sobre ellos. Como si ella pudiera hacer algo.

—Vaya mierda. De menos no tratas con zoquetes que tratan de acribillarte por ser el protegido del Salvador del Mundo Mágico—bromeó Draco.

Aunque no era del todo mentira. Harry se rió ante el comentario de Draco. Si bien era cierto que un par de chicos lo molestaban por ello, Harry sabía que Malfoy no era un indefenso cachorrito y siempre tenía las palabras exactas para hacerles callar. Una filosa lengua de serpiente.

—Extraño tenerte cerca para liberar la tensión —soltó Harry de la nada.

Fue uno de esos comentarios que Draco solía denominar 'desgraciados'. Harry tenía por costumbre decir cosas que fuera de contexto se tomaban en un sentido erróneo, y quizás no sería tan humillante si solo se quedara en esa burbuja de intimidad que ambos construían cuando estaban juntos. Pero no, Harry James Potter parecía querer exhibir un inexistente romance entre los dos frente a cualquiera que quisiera escuchar.

Y todos querían escuchar.

—Sí, sí. Yo también extraño tener a mi lado a la fuente de inspiración de mis insultos.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Si, en definitiva nadie tiene tu talento innato para decir algo tan horriblemente lindo.

Draco sonrió en silencio.

Después de sus declaraciones demasiado homosexuales y poco amistosas, ambos permanecieron en un silencio únicamente amortiguado por las voces que salían del televisor. El siguiente movimiento lo hizo Harry al dejar caer su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, que de no ser porque ya estaba acostumbrado a esos ataques tan repentinos, se hubiese infartado de lo rápido que en el pasado hubiera comenzado a latir su corazón. No obstante, al haberse adecuado a las muestras de cariño del niño dorado, solo atinó a llevar su mano hasta la descomunal y desordenada melena del chico acariciando sus cabellos.

—Es bueno estar aquí —le dijo.

—Es bueno tenerte aquí —le respondió.

Poco tiempo paso antes de que Harry cayera profundamente dormido, la cabeza del jodido niño que vivió reposaba cómodamente en su hombro. Estupendo. Ahora Draco había sido denigrado a ser una simple almohada, una almohada que se quedaría sin cenar por esa noche.

En realidad Draco no estaba molesto. Sino todo lo contrario. No podía evitar sentirse halagado. Harry solía estar sometido a rigurosos entrenamientos diseñados para torturar a tontos e ingenuos jóvenes que, como su amigo, deseaban ser Aurores y Harry, pese a todo ese cansancio acumulado y la visible falta de sueño, lo invitaba a cenar siempre que le era posible. Aquel pensamiento hizo que el estómago de Draco se removiera de forma agradable. No sería tan severo, después de todo no estaba tan hambriento. Probablemente se podría conformar con la presencia del futuro auror.

De momento.

Sigiloso se levantó del sofá, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Harry en el proceso. Con un hechizo simple se encargó de ampliar las dimensiones del sofá para que el joven Potter descansara adecuadamente y antes de marcharse a dormir echó una manta sobre él.

Al día siguiente tendría tiempo de dramatizar la situación de la cena y persuadir a Harry para que hiciera el desayuno la mañana siguiente. Con su malévolo plan en mente y reprimiendo el deseo de recostarse junto a su amigo, se encaminó a su cuarto.

* * *

Sintió el movimiento de la cama, alguien se acostó a su lado. Cubriendo sus ojos de los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, Draco intentó despabilarse.

Tardó un par de minutos antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz y pudiesen enfocar correctamente a la silueta que reposaba junto a él. A su lado estaba Harry, acostado pecho abajo sobre el colchón y mirando fijamente a Draco.

El pelinegro le mostraba esa peculiar sonrisa marca Gryffindor que Draco había aprendido a adorar y sus hermosos ojos verdes se posaban en la desaliñada imagen de Draco.

Por Merlín...

Todo el mundo mágico estaba obsesionado con los ojos de Harry Potter, incluso Draco lo estaba. Es decir, la mismísima Ginny Weasley había descrito a los hermosos ojos de Potter como un sapo en escabeche y para él no existía mejor calificativo que ese. Sin embargo, había algo que cautivaba más a Draco que esos ojos y era precisamente esa sonrisa adormilada que solía adornar su rostro por la mañana. Y es que ese gesto era especial, porque no era como las demás muecas achispadas y altivas. Esa sonrisa era espontánea, ni siquiera tensaba los músculos de su cara y resultaba sumamente agradable el entusiasmo que irradiaba.

—Eres raro, Potter.

Harry soltó algo similar a una risa.

—Buenos días a ti también, Draco —dijo Harry con la voz ligeramente ronca.

Nuevamente sintió la calidez de las palabras de Harry remover su estómago de forma agradable. Y es que el sentimiento de superioridad que experimentó en esos momentos no se igualaba con nada. Draco podría apostar la fortuna del legado Malfoy a que muchos en el mundo mágico desearían despertar con el descuidado aspecto de Harry Potter por las mañanas dándoles los buenos días en la cama. Lástima que ninguno tenía tal privilegio salvo él. El terrible mortífago. "El protegido de San Potter" como lo llamó el profeta en una de las notas referentes a los juicios posteriores a la guerra.

—No es normal que alguien despierte tan feliz, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser la excepción? —dijo Draco, fingiendo ignorar el saludo de Harry.

—En realidad tenía tiempo sin descansar así de bien. Pese a que me dejaste en el sofá como a un perro.

Draco sonrió. Casi podía verle las orejas sobre la cabeza y era divertido.

El recuerdo de una de las tantas notas amarillistas del Profeta sobre él llegó a su memoria. Casi suelta una carcajada al recordar el extracto que acompañó al encabezado. Simplemente hilarante; Draco Malfoy, el descarado ladrón de nuestro salvador. Una tontería por supuesto. Draco no había robado nada. Simplemente se había asegurado de tomar cada uno de los minutos libres que Harry tenía y el moreno lo había aceptado sin reproche.

—Di que no te eché de casa por dejarme sin cenar —espetó Draco fingiendo indignación.

Esa nota en el Profeta había prometido problemas para ambos, pero a Harry no le pudo importar menos, cuando sin pensárselo y en medio de risotadas, había declarado que dejaba de ser propiedad del ministerio mágico y que pasaba a ser posesión privada de Draco Malfoy. A Draco también le había causado gracia y además le había hecho sentir halagado. Esa noche, Ginny les había acusado de ser unos críos idiotas que no tomaban la seriedad debida en esa clase de asuntos. Pero se negaban a ser el cebo del Profeta, no sin divertirse a costa de los mediocres periodistas.

Draco soltó una risa inconscientemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó Harry quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Pasa que el trasero de alguien sigue aquí cuando debería estar preparando el desayuno.

—De acuerdo —bufó Harry poniéndose de pie.

Después de que Harry se levantara de la cama con una pereza proporcional a su nivel de magia, Draco le secundó acompañándolo hasta la cocina. El rubio se quedó en la barra que la separaba del comedor con un ambiente lleno de agradable tranquilidad.

Draco deseó secretamente que todas sus mañanas fueran así, con Harry preparando el desayuno mientras él se podía quedar en la barra admirándolo discretamente.

—¿Disfrutando de la vista, Malfoy? —Inquirió con un tono burlón en su voz.

Bueno quizás no era tan discreto.

—Jódete, Potter.

Harry, como siempre que Draco lo insultaba, se rió. Draco se apresuró a llevar los platos a la mesa para proceder a desayunar. Ambos se sentaron para compartir la comida charlando de tonterías y burlándose del nuevo ejemplar del El Profeta.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a comer más tarde? Hoy salgo temprano de la academia.

—Hoy no puedo, tengo trabajo y más tarde iré a cenar con Hermione. No me digas que vas a sentirte solo sin mí, Potter.

—Ya quisieras, Malfoy —contestó con burla—. Igual ya tengo planes.

Draco alzó sus cejas con curiosidad.

—¿Y es que estabas dispuesto a cancelar tus planes por mí?

—Quizás —le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Draco iba a responderle irónicamente, sin embargo, su plática se vio abruptamente interrumpida por el estruendo ruidoso proveniente de la chimenea, secundado por el ruido estridente de unos tacones que se apresuraban a la cocina. Harry miró alertado a Draco, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad alguna de explicarse, la furiosa silueta de Astoria Greengrass se postró bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Creí que llegarías el próximo viernes —fue lo primero que Draco le dijo a la molesta joven.

El gesto enfadoso de Astoria pasó a ser uno de profunda tristeza y decepción. Sin decir nada, caminó hasta Draco echándose a sus brazos dramáticamente.

—Ha sido horrible. Mamá quiso chantajearme para que dejara la escuela y papá no está nada feliz de que haya decidido mudarme contigo —se quejó Astoria como la chiquilla consentida que era—. La miserable de Daphne se ha burlado de mí... ¡Ugh, desearía poder arrancarle esa pequeña y aristocrática lengua de serpiente sangre pura!

Draco no pudo evitar burlarse de la forma tan peculiar que Astoria tenía para referirse a su ex compañera de colegio.

—Te dije que no se lo tomarían bien. Eres tan testaruda, Astoria. Debiste escucharme.

Astoria se guardó cualquier otra queja que quisiese soltar, solamente se resguardó en el pecho de Draco luciendo como un pobre cachorro pateado por su propia familia. La mirada de Draco pasó de la chica a Harry, quien le miraba desconcertado y ciertamente incómodo.

—Por favor, Harry, disculpa los modales de Astoria. Está pasando por un mal momento.

Astoria se reincorporó casi de inmediato al escuchar el nombre del Gryffindor. Y Draco casi podía jurar que vio su sonrisa de perra Slytherin dibujarse en su rostro por unos cuantos segundos. Apenas se dio tiempo para separarse de él y la maldita caminó hasta Harry con su socarrona sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Harry, tuve un lio familiar y estoy algo distraída -dijo con la falsa amabilidad que le valió su estadía en Slytherin —. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida, cariño?

Harry, por supuesto, no cayó ante la cordial disculpa de la chica Greengrass, pues por muy idiota Gryffindor que fuera, nadie lograría persuadirlo con gestos forzadamente dulces como los que poseía Astoria. Draco estaba al tanto de la hostil relación que mantenían esos dos y era realmente divertido.

—Muy bien, Astoria. Lamento haber irrumpido en tu... hogar —respondió Harry con una sonrisa forzada.

Anteriormente le había dado vueltas a la situación, y Draco seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual ese par parecía llevar una especie de rivalidad disimulada tras falsas adulaciones y comentarios sagaces. Una actitud demasiado Slytherin para el niño dorado, debía resaltar.

—No es ninguna molestia recibirte, Harry querido. Sabes que siempre tienes un lugar en nuestra mesa, después de todo eres el novio de Draco, ¿no?—dijo Astoria con la voz plagada de sarcasmo.

Un horrible silencio cayó justo después del comentario de la bruja. Draco era el mediador de la atmosfera de tensión que se creó de la nada entre Tori y Harry pero eso no le impidió fulminar a Astoria con la mirada.

Y por supuesto ella le sonrió en respuesta.

—Ay, por favor, Draco. Harry prácticamente admitió ante todo Londres que mantiene un romance contigo.

Por algún motivo desconocido, aquel último comentario no estuvo lleno de sátira. Bueno, no era un motivo del todo desconocido, eso último iba más para Draco que para Harry, porque Astoria gustaba de molestarlo usando al Elegido.

—No prestes atención a lo que dice, Harry. Tori es muy amiga de Lovegood y por eso es tan rara y dice cosas sin sentido -se apresuró a decir Draco, haciendo un intento por romper la tensión del ambiente.

Pero Harry permanecía callado, únicamente se limitaba a verlos de forma tajante.

—Vamos Harry, sabes que sólo bromeo. Nadie se ve tan bien como yo junto a Draco. Por eso vivimos juntos.

—Astoria... —le dijo Draco con un tono de advertencia.

—Está bien, está bien. Merlín, creí que mis padres estaban en casa.

Una semana atrás, Astoria le había pedido a Draco dejarla pasar un par de meses en su casa. La chica tuvo unos cuantos inconvenientes con su familia. Por supuesto que para la familia de Astoria las normas de etiqueta y distinción lo eran todo en su mundo regido por las relaciones sociales. Los Greengrass por poco se infartan cuando su pequeña Astoria rompió el matrimonio arreglado que llevaban años planeando solo por el absurdo capricho de querer ser medibruja. En medio de su desesperación por querer hacer entrar en razón a su hija la echaron de casa. Claro que no contaban con que Astoria se iría a vivir con un ex mortífago, mismo que prometió guardar el secreto hasta que ella resolviera su complicada vida familiar.

Cuando volvió su mirada a la menor de los Greengrass se percató de que ya no estaba a su lado. Al contrario, la chica iba saliendo de la cocina luciendo ligeramente exasperada mientras se escuchaba como revolvía las cosas en cada rincón del apartamento.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó al verla tan apresurada corriendo por la casa y guardando sus pertenencias en una maleta mágica.

—Hay una práctica fuera de Londres. Mi traslador sale en una hora, y debo irme, amor.

Astoria era excéntrica por naturaleza, pero a veces excedía el límite de la congruencia y simplemente sacaba de sus casillas a Draco para después marcharse como si nada. Por suerte, él estaba tan acostumbrado a tratar a Greengrass que ya no se dejaba perturbar.

—De acuerdo. Solo mantenme al tanto para evitar preocuparme.

Astoria le sonrió cálidamente.

—Estaré bien, Draco. Te hablaré a todas horas —le prometió.

Tori no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse para abrazarlo fuertemente y depositar un beso en su mejilla con más afecto del que mostraba normalmente, pero Draco tampoco la apartó e incluso la dejó colgarse de su cuello.

—Nos vemos después, Harry dulzura. Cuidas a Draco por mí —le dijo Astoria a Potter al despedirse de él con un gesto de mano.

—Hasta luego, Tori —le respondió Harry usando un tono extraño al llamarla por el apodo cariñoso que solían darle.

Y con sonrisa fingida, Astoria desapareció.

Después de un breve silencio, Harry le dijo de modo tajante:

—No sabía que tenías una compañera de piso.

—Disculpa, no sabía que tenía que consultarte —objetó Draco con el mismo tono que Harry había usado.

—Discúlpeme, su majestad. Seguro que no es importante para usted compartir algo como esto con su mejor amigo. Es decir, solo estás viviendo con la chica que te gusta desde que estábamos en Hogwarts.

Draco alzó las cejas con un gesto que delataba lo mucho que le irritaba la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

Muy bien, una vez en su vida le comentó a Harry que se sentía atraído por Astoria, pero eso había sido casi cuatro años atrás. En una tonta platica que tuvieron las primeras veces que intentaron convivir sin asesinarse el uno al otro.

— Oh por favor, Potter. No seas un crío, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Te veo luego, Malfoy.

—Harry...

Pero el futuro-estúpido-impulsivo e idiota auror desapareció dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Había puesto el pestillo a su habitación a pesar de saber que estaría completamente solo. Probablemente no era necesario que se encerrara en su habitación especial, aquella tarde el cliente que se comunicó no pagó un servicio de video llamada. Por el contrario, tuvo una petición que pese a ser fuera de lo común Draco no pudo negarse.

Jamie era uno de sus clientes favoritos. Tenía una característica especial que lo destacaba del resto, y es que a pesar de que el joven insistía en mantener su identidad oculta tras la sutileza de un antifaz, Draco podía admirar sus ojos verdes y con ese rasgo no se le complicaba en lo absoluto imaginarse a Harry Potter detrás de la pantalla. Realmente era agradable, incluso en momentos como ese en que estaba lo suficientemente molesto con Harry como para pensar en él. Pero es que el muy desgraciado de Potter siempre lograba confundirlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del motivo que lo llevó a dejarlo de la nada dándole una fría despedida. ¿Qué se creía el idiota?

Quería desahogarse, pero el sonido de su celular pronto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se trataba de Jamie. Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla del celular respondiendo a la llamada.

— _¿Drake?_

Escuchó la tímida voz del chico desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, J.J —le respondió tranquilamente.

— _Joder. Esto debe ser extraño para ti. Seguro que no prestas esta clase de servicios pero hoy de verdad necesito echar a volar la imaginación. Perdona que sea tan raro._

Una llamada. En realidad nadie le había pedido un servicio así antes. Por lo regular las personas disfrutaban de verlo, siempre se deleitaban con su placer, pero no por eso la petición de Jamie era extraña.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, no es raro. De hecho, creo que es sexy.

Lo escuchó respirar hondo.

— _Demonios,_ _Drake_ _. Incluso tu voz es tan seductora._

Por un momento hubo un breve silencio. Extraño en Jamie quien usualmente llevaba una conversación amena apenas y se conectaban.

—¿Un día difícil? —Preguntó Draco.

Draco no solía involucrarse en la vida personal de sus clientes. No obstante, Jamie era una excepción, y no por decisión de Draco. Simplemente había días en los que Jame le contaba a Draco su día o sus problemas y como el dinero seguía llegando a su cuenta bancaria, él no se quejaba en absoluto.

— _No ha sido el mejor de todos. ¿Recuerdas al chico del que te hablé?_

—Cómo olvidarlo —dijo Draco en un tono bromista.

Y es que Jamie hablaba de ese chico cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

— _Pues al parecer sale con alguien. No quiero ni contarte la escena de celos que estuve a punto de hacer. Me sentí como un adolescente._

Draco estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se abstuvo por no ofender a Jamie. Si alguien sabía de comportamientos adolescentes ese era Draco, quien constantemente lidiaba con Harry.

—¿Te ibas a lazar contra la persona con la que sale?

— _Peor aún_.

Draco se preguntó que podía ser peor que golpear a alguien.

— _Discutimos. Y te juro que estuve a nada de arrojarlo contra el primer mueble que se cruzara por mi camino. Juro que mi_ _autocontrol_ _se iba a ir por la borda, pero podía darme el lujo de perder los estribos._

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y cerrando los ojos, Draco dejó que su mente rememorara la discusión que mantuvo con Harry en el desayuno. En su imaginación, la discusión había tomado el rumbo que Jamie indicó. Un furioso, pero absolutamente sexy, Harry Potter lo había arrojado contra la barra de la cocina derramando el café de las tazas y haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara de placer.

La simple imagen mental había bastado para sentir el primer tirón en su entrepierna.

—¿Qué más le hubieses hecho Jamie? —Preguntó Draco en su necesidad por alimentar su fantasía.

— _Drake..._

Quizás Jamie notó la excitación en su voz. Pero el joven muggle no se inmutó, dispuesto a complacer la fantasía de ambos.

— _Con tanta tensión. Es probable que me diera el valor de besarlo como siempre he querido hacerlo._

Draco se imaginó a si mismo sobre la barra, Harry se acercaba a él peligrosamente. El desgraciado relamía los labios antes de inclinarse para besarlo y Merlín, ese beso era tan hambriento y lleno de deseo por ambas partes.

Una de sus manos bajó hasta su pene y la subió lentamente. Imaginando que era la mano de Harry la que lo tocaba tan ávido.

— _Creo que no me resistiría a tocarlo. Han sido tantos años de desearlo que en cuanto lo tuviera a mi merced me gustaría hacerle perder la cabeza._

Draco jadeó cuando su mano se cerró entorno a su erección. Dispuesto a darse placer.

_Harry..._

Él también quería tocarlo. Quería besarlo por un largo tiempo y dejarse llevar al borde de la locura por los labios de Harry. Anhelaba verlo desnudo, frotarse contra su entrenado cuerpo de auror y gemir su nombre tan alto como le permitieran sus cuerdas bucales. Y para ser sincero le encantaría devorar a Harry.

—Joder... —El ritmo de sus pensamientos era demasiado rápido y caliente como para seguirlo congruentemente.

— _Drake... ¿Estás tocándote?_

La voz de Jame se escuchaba tan ronca. Llena de excitación.

Su erección palpitó al sentirse descubierto en su pequeña travesura.

—Deberías intentarlo —jadeó—. Creo que es estupendo, Jamie.

— _Esto es demasiado erótico_.

—¿Sabes que será más erótico? —Jamie aguardó en silencio, esperando a que Draco o 'Drake' continuara. Seguramente estaba tocándose, si los gemidos del otro lado de la línea eran una indicación—. Imagina que ese chico soy yo, Jamie. Escúchame gemir e imagina que soy él, que realmente está ocurriendo.

— _Mierda,_ _Drake_ _. No sé si pueda_.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Jamie volviera hablar.

— _¿Sabes cómo siempre quise_ _follarte_ _?_

Preguntó con voz ronca. Aparentemente había aceptado su inocente juego de rol y evitarían a toda costa usar nombres para no romper con la fantasía del otro.

—¿Cómo? —Contestó Draco con un hilo de voz.

— _Con mi uniforme de..._ _soccer_ _._

Salazar.

Rápidamente llegó a mente de Draco una sola fantasía. Él con el uniforme de Quidditch de Harry. Ser follado por Harry mientras usaba su ropa sonaba encantador.

—Oh por favor, sí —gimió Draco acelerando el movimiento de su mano sobre su pene.

Para Draco ya no había otra fantasía que no fuera esa donde montaba a Harry en medio del campo de Quidditch. Harry lucía caliente con el cabello pegado a la frente mientras se aferraba a sus caderas, embistiéndolo fuertemente. Su enorme pene entrando en él y llenándolo por completo.

En algún punto de su ensoñación, su mano libre realizó un delicado recorrido desde su pecho hasta su espalda baja y comenzó acariciarse ahí. Dejo que sus dedos se adentraran como solía hacer cuando pensaba en Harry. La sensación era simplemente arrolladora, todo su cuerpo se encontraba extremadamente sensible.

En esos momentos era un manojo de nervios, sudor y placer.

—Merlín... Voy a correrme, Draco.

Por un momento creyó escuchar su nombre, pero no podía importarle menos. Lo único que deseaba era correrse.

—Oh... Joder... Harry —dijo.

Un gemido largo y prolongado fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación cuando ambos chicos culminaron con un potente orgasmo. Respiraciones agitadas a través de la línea telefónica fue lo segundo. Draco respiró profundamente sin abrir los ojos ni por un instante. Ese sin duda había sido un orgasmo avasallador.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Paulatinamente fue recuperando la consciencia. Su sonrisa se borró en cuanto recordó los últimos minutos de la llamada. Entró en pánico al recordar el nombre que había pronunciado al correrse y el silencio del otro lado de la línea no era alentador.

— _¿...Draco?_

Escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

Era Harry.

[...]

—Traga libros, ¿por qué trajiste a la arpía colorina a nuestra reunión?

Draco estaba en medio de una crisis nerviosa. Los acontecimientos de ese día habían sucedido tan rápido que no podía terminar de asimilarlo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer después de que Harry descubriera su doble vida? ¿Afrontarlo? Por supuesto que no. Él era un Slytherin, los Slytherin no hacían eso.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió luego de colgar la llamada fue comunicarse con Granger y contarle todo lo ocurrido. Claro que ella prefirió que hablaran del tema con más calma en el restaurante, durante la cena que habían acordado tener juntos desde antes. No obstante, Draco no contaba con la presencia de Ginny Weasley.

—Es un gusto volver a verte también, Draco —le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa genuina en los labios.

Hasta la fecha no existía un mago o bruja que se resistiera a la encantadora Ginny Weasley. Draco no era la excepción a ese encanto natural. Ginny era algo así como la Astoria de Gryffindor, un par de diamantes en bruto que si eran pulidos debidamente brillarían más que cualquiera en Hogwarts.

Ginny le agradaba. Ella fue la primera persona en hablarle cuando se unió al ejército de Dumbledore. Tenían una afinidad nata. Incluso se enteró por boca de la propia Ginn que estuvo a punto de ser mandada a Slytherin y eso fue solo un punto para que le agradara un poco más. Aunque Weasley fuese Gryffindor hasta los huesos.

—Ginny, Draco pasa por un momento difícil —le dijo Hermione apaciblemente y demasiado formal.

Como si Ginevra hubiese estado contenido la risa por un largo periodo de tiempo, una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el restaurante salió de sus labios. Draco solo podía mirarla contundentemente.

—Cierra la boca, maldita arpía —demandó Draco.

—Vete a tomar por culo, Malfoy —le respondió en medio de sus risas—. ¿Recuerdas cuando le dijiste a Harry lo del poema que le mande? Pues esto es un mejor material para fastidiar.

—¡Granger!, ¿le dijiste? —Espetó Draco furioso. Le echó una mirada recriminadora a Hermione.

—En mi defensa, puedo decir que Ginny estaba conmigo cuando llamaste y escuchó todo.

Después de eso, Draco no tuvo más opción que contar con lujo de detalles su vergonzosa llamada con Harry. Lo frustrado y confundido que se sentía, pero sobre todo, lo horrible que le resultaba no poder volver a ver a Harry a la cara.

—Debes hablar con él antes de dar por hecho que te odia —concluyó la voz de la razón, Hermione.

—Draco, es una tontería —le dijo una muy exasperada Ginny-. Harry te conoce mejor que nadie y no te va a juzgar. No tengo que recordarte que él se puso en contra de todo el mundo mágico para dar la cara por ti.

—Por eso mismo, Ginn... Él me defendió a pesar de todo. Seguro que le decepciona saber en lo que estoy metido.

* * *

Navidad se estaba acercando. Draco se había ocupado de lleno en la escuela de medimagia, atestando su semana de actividades extracurriculares y quedándose horas extras en la biblioteca. Todo con el único fin de evadir a Harry Potter y al paso que iba, seguro tendría la excusa perfecta para faltar a la cena de navidad con los Weasley.

Sí, todo iba bastante bien.

Pero por supuesto, su magnífico plan sólo podía ser arruinado por el niño dorado de Gryffindor y nadie más. Y en ese momento, el detestable Harry James Potter se encontraba frente a él, manteniéndolo cautivo en la biblioteca de su propia maldita escuela.

—Muévete, Potter —le dijo.

Harry no solo se quedó en la misma posición haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes de Draco, sino que tuvo la osadía de acercarse más. Dejándolos a ambos en una postura increíblemente incomoda. Harry literalmente lo había acorralado en uno de los estantes llenos de libros y en esos momentos la cabeza del soquete descansaba descaradamente en su hombro como si ese fuese un abrazo casual.

—Harry James Potter, estoy hablando en serio cuando digo que...

Pero le resultó imposible concretar la frase. Harry levantó la cabeza y sus hermosos ojos se clavaron en él, tan profundos y penetrantes que le hicieron perder la noción de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Me has estado evitando a propósito —las primeras palabras que le había dedicado en todo el rato que llevaban ahí estaban plagadas de desilusión.

—Harry, por favor.

—No, Draco. Estoy harto de perseguirte por todo Londres. Si vas a mandarme al diablo prefiero que seas claro conmigo. Que seas directo si planeas rechazarme.

Tuvo que esforzarse en asimilar lo último dicho por Harry. Todo ese tiempo evitando encontrarse con Potter porque él pensaba que le iba a reclamar acerca de su doble vida y el bastardo solamente lo estaba intimidando por temor a que lo mandara al diablo. Estúpido Potter.

Estúpido y adorable Potter.

—¿Mandarte al diablo? Potter no seas idiota —acunó las mejillas de Harry entre sus manos—. Pensé que no querrías verme más por mi trabajo.

Harry lo miró conmocionado.

—Draco, soy incapaz de juzgarte. No después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, no cuando haces todo lo que está en tus manos para limpiar el nombre de tu familia. Te admiro demasiado.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo más, Draco le tapó la boca con las manos.

—Harry, para ya. Toda tu letanía Hufflepuf me hace querer vomitar.

Harry no se ofendió. Al contrario, lucía tan jovial como el propio Draco. Innegablemente Harry debía saber que Draco prefería dejar las palabras de lado. Ambos se miraron en medio del silencio de la biblioteca. El corazón de Draco latía con fuerza y sus deseos de besarle eran tan intensos que apenas podía controlarse. Tantos días sin verlo, sin saber de él lo estaban matando. Draco deseaba hacerle saber todo lo que sentía de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo ahora que sabía que Harry se sentía igual. Así que echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo besó intensamente. Olvidando el miedo, olvidando todo.

Ese era el estilo Malfoy. Decir todo sin palabras.

Y Harry le correspondió.

Draco se aferró con vehemencia al cuerpo de Harry. Deseando tenerlo cada vez más cerca para poder desatar la tensión generada por años de amor disfrazados de amistad. Indiscutiblemente tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Harry —dijo Draco, jadeante—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste el día de la llamada?

Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron y eso dio luz verde a Draco.

—En verdad te imagine follándome sobre la barra de la cocina—sus manos se enredaron en la rebelde cabellera del chico, pegándolo más a su cuerpo —. Harry, de verdad necesito que hagas esa fantasía real.

—Draco, por favor, espera —le pidió Harry ahogando una risa provocada por los besos que el rubio comenzaba a dejar por su cuello—. Tenemos que hablar de lo que va a pasar entre nosotros —Sentenció firmemente.

Draco cesó con sus besos. Era claro que debían hablar pero de alguna forma temía que Harry pese a estar enamorado —por qué ahora sabía que lo estaba, podía sentirlo— lo rechazara de igual forma. No estaba seguro de poder soportar el desprecio de Harry.

La incertidumbre lo aterrorizaba.

* * *

Después de salir del equipo de Quidditch, Draco no frecuentaba los partidos. Sin embargo, el partido de esa tarde fue demasiado reñido. Las dos casas rivales se enfrentarían en el campo y por nada del mundo perdería la oportunidad de hostigar a Potter. Hacía tiempo que no se presentaban esas coyunturas y su creatividad para inventar insultos o provocar riñas con el niño que vivió ya no era la misma de meses atrás.

No hacía falta decir que ponía todas sus esperanzas en el equipo de su casa. Él fue testigo del arduo entrenamiento al que todo el equipo de Slytherin fue sometido. Pobres y tontos Gryffindor, aun teniendo el culo de Potter montado en la saeta de fuego sería imposible ganarle a Slytherin.

Por si fuera poco, Draco y Harry tuvieron la desfachatez de hacer una burda apuesta. Pero Malfoy no estaba preocupado, el marcador había estado a su favor. Se podía decir que ya sentía la gloria en sus manos e incluso se tomó la libertad de imaginar el cómo se vería Potter portando los colores de Slytherin.

Obviamente Draco no esperaba que la situación cambiara tan drásticamente. No solo Slytherin perdió el partido esa tarde, sino que el desgraciado de Potter le cobró la apuesta que habían acordado y ahora se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres, utilizando la maldita camisa del enano de Potter mientras el desgraciado tenía la misma sonrisa petulante que ponía cada que conseguía salirse con la suya.

—¿Te diviertes, bastardo engreído?

Imprimió tanto despreció en sus palabras como le fue posible. Siendo totalmente en vano cuando Harry no hizo más que ensanchar su sonrisa.

—Ahora que lo preguntas, creo que la próxima vez deberíamos apostar con el uniforme de las chicas de Gryffindor.

Draco reprimió la risa que amenazó con salir de sus labios. Harry, quien yacía sentado al borde de la cama que la sala les otorgó, lo miraba expectante. Caminando de forma casual se aproximó a Harry y con un movimiento sutil logró meter su rodilla entre las piernas del chico Potter y sujetándolo de la barbilla lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué te hace creer que tendrás otra oportunidad como esta? —le preguntó tentativamente, estando a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

—Porque soy el elegido —le contestó burlonamente—. Tú lo has dicho antes, siempre me paso de largo las reglas... —Un jadeo imprevisible escapó de los labios del héroe.

Draco estaba oprimiendo su rodilla contra la entrepierna de Harry. Sonrió al darse cuenta que todo el cuerpo de Harry se encontraba ardiendo en deseo.

—Estás hablando demasiado.

Harry le sonrió.

—¿Estás ansioso por que te folle no es así?

Draco trastabilló ante las palabras dichas por Harry. Y es que si bien deseaba ser follado por el héroe del mundo mágico, no esperaba que el desgraciado lo señalara con tanta labia. Prefirió hacerlo al modo Malfoy y sin decir nada, se abalanzó sobre Harry sellando sus labios con un beso hambriento y demandante.

Draco gimió cuando la lengua de Harry forzó el acceso a su boca de manera brusca. Harry afirmó sus manos en las caderas del rubio y el muy infeliz no desaprovechó la oportunidad de elevar sus caderas y sin descaro alguno restregar su dura polla sobre el culo de Draco.

 _Por_ _Morgana_.

Harry era totalmente cautivador. Draco se trasladó al cuello del Gryffindor para poder besarle y mordisquear a su antojo. Aprovechándose de su posición para restregarse contra el endurecido miembro, afianzando sus movimientos con los del propio Harry.

Observó como el elegido parecía perdido en el intenso vaivén que mantenían sus caderas. Le divertía la idea de pensar en lo excitado que estaba, pese a que ni siquiera se habían quitado la ropa todavía. Conservando su compasión por el pobre Potter le comenzó a quitar la camisa.

Harry pareció captar el mensaje pues casi de inmediato, comenzó a deshacerse de sus vaqueros rápidamente. Bueno, tan rápido como sus entorpecidas manos se lo permitían. Por su parte, Draco ya se había deshecho de sus vaqueros y se dispuso a quitarse la camisa. Sin embargo, las ávidas manos de Potter lo detuvieron en su labor.

—No te la quites —demandó con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Draco sonrió sugestivamente.

Harry invirtió las posiciones, ahora era él quien estaba encima de Draco. Y no podía creer que su fantasía más recurrente se estuviese haciendo realidad en esos momentos, Harry de verdad estaba encima de él y su rostro estaba demasiado cerca como para poder ver sus oscurecidos ojos verdes llenos de éxtasis.

—Quiero que uses mi maldita camisa mientras te estoy jodiendo.

Draco relamió sus labios y gimió con antelación ante las duras palabras de Harry. Potter estaba tan ansioso que apenas y lanzó un par de hechizos de lubricación antes de hundirse intensamente en el interior del rubio.

—Oh, por Morgana, sí —gimió Draco.

La vista se le estaba nublando a medida de que Harry arremetía contra él, quería gritar su nombre y rogarle que se detuviera, que tantas sensaciones estaba acabando con su cordura, que no podría mantener más la compostura. Pero su cuerpo le gritaba que se empujara hacía abajo, para que Harry lograra penetrarlo con más profundidad. Duro, fuerte, caliente.

Draco gritó cuando Harry dio contra su punto más sensible.

El desgraciado sonreía como si hubiese hecho el mejor descubrimiento del mundo.

—Si pudieses verte ahora mismo —le dijo Harry quien había salido casi en su totalidad y se volvía a hundir en su interior, frotándose contra la próstata de Draco. Disfrutando cuando el rubio gemía de agónico placer-. Te ves más apetecible que nunca.

Sin duda, Draco estaba llegando a su límite y se negaba a terminar estando debajo de Harry. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante y cerrando sus piernas fuertemente entorno a su cintura, lo usó de apoyo para erguirse quedando frente a él.

Gruñó cuando sintió como el pene de Harry llegaba aún más profundo en esa posición. Y sin prologarse más comenzó con un intensó sube y baja que fue secundado por Harry.

La mano de Potter se coló entre sus pechos y empuñó el necesitado miembro de Draco para comenzar a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

—Merlín, voy a correrme —jadeó el rubio, acelerando el movimiento de su pelvis y dirigiendo al pene de Harry para que frotase su próstata, anhelando liberarse.

—Córrete para mí, Draco —Harry se había acercado a susurrarle al oído—. Córrete para que todos puedan ver que nadie te da tanto placer como yo.

Finalmente su ansiado orgasmo llegó, el anillo de músculos en su culo se contrajo en cuanto Draco se corrió, provocando que Harry se vaciara en su interior. Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama. Cubiertos de sudor y semen, y con la respiración entrecortada.

Draco apenas recuperó las fuerzas suficientes para estirar su brazo hasta la mesita que tenía cerca de la cama, cerrar el computador y cortar la transmisión.

—Vete al diablo, Potter. Por poco y acabas conmigo.

—Fue una buena despedida para tu canal en Devotion -le respondió burlonamente aun con la voz agitada por el esfuerzo hecho.

Draco soltó una carcajada cómplice de su travesura.

Harry y él apenas llevaban una semana de relación. Y por supuesto la noticia se propagó por todo el mundo mágico casi de forma inmediata, pero el artículo ni siquiera causó tanto revuelo. Todos alegaban que ese era un tema más que hablado y todos estaban enterados de la relación que mantenía el Auror Potter con el joven Malfoy. Parecía que los únicos que no lo habían sospechado habían sido ellos. Idiotas. Más Harry que Draco, por supuesto. Pero Draco tenía que estar de acuerdo con todos ellos, pues su relación con Harry no había cambiado demasiado, salvo que ahora compartían besos y largas sesiones de sexo. Buen sexo.

Con respecto a su trabajo, no tuvieron mucho de qué hablar. Harry sabía que Draco adoraba ser el centro de atención, que incluso el trabajo le gustaba y estaba dispuesto a tragarse sus celos para dejar que continuara trabajando en Devotion. No obstante, Draco prefirió alejarse de los reflectores y de la cámara. De igual forma estaba a nada de empezar su servicio en San Mungo y ya no tendría el mismo tiempo para invertirlo en su canal. Claro que no contaba con que Harry le propusiera cerrar con semejante show.

Draco no podría mentir, realmente lo había disfrutado.

* * *

Las navidades con los Weasley siempre eran cálidas. Siempre colmadas de fervor familiar, tan lejos a la realidad que vivió en las navidades celebradas con anterioridad en la mansión Malfoy. Antes solía aludir tanto fervor a que los Weasley eran una familia mucho más grande que la suya pero esa teoría se descartaba cada año que volvía a pasar las épocas decembrinas con ellos.

Y ese año no fue la excepción.

En cuanto Harry y él llegaron a la madriguera fueron recibidos como la pareja que eran, siendo felicitados por todos. Y después de la calurosa bienvenida, todos se sentaron en el enorme comedor para dar inicio con la cena. Fred y George no desperdiciaron la oportunidad para bromear con la pareja siendo secundados por Ron y Ginny. Hermione lucía radiante, bastante feliz de que finalmente estuvieran bien. Molly fue la que se llevó la noche cuando comenzó a cuestionarlos acerca de la próxima celebración de matrimonio. Pero ni siquiera ellos habían hablado de algo similar.

—¿Ya estas considerando lo que nos dijo Molly? —Emitió Harry cariñosamente, caminando hasta pararse frente a él.

—Eso desearías.

Ambos rieron con el comentario.

En esos momentos la familia se encontraba en plena entrega de regalos, demasiado ensimismados como para prestar atención a la pareja. Y el dúo estaba demasiado absortó en su propia burbuja.

Imprevistamente, un búho imperial irrumpió por la ventana de la cocina llamando la atención de todos. Draco pudo reconocerlo, se trataba de Orión, el buhó de Astoria. El animal voló impetuosamente por toda la sala hasta posarse en el hombro del rubio. Orión ululo en forma de saludo y cuando Draco acarició su cabeza le dejó tomar el sobre que llevaba en el pico.

—Es de Astoria, descuiden.

La familia volvió a la faena de entregar y abrir los regalos.

—¿Qué es? —Inquirió un muy curioso Harry cuando lo vio al extraer el objeto al interior del sobre.

Draco miró con curiosidad la caja de plástico. Al reverso de la misma encontró una nota escrita con la pulcra letra de Astoria.

_**Queridos** _ _**Draco** _ _**y** _ _**Harry** _ _**:** _

_Espero que estén pasando una excelente navidad juntos. Estoy tan feliz de que hayan decidido dar el segundo paso en su relación._

_De todo corazón les mandó esta interesante proyección_ _muggle_ _. Traten de no tener público cuando observen el contenido, aunque sé_ que _les gusta ser vistos, traten de resistir._

_Mis mejores deseos a ustedes._

_Tori_ _Greengrass_ _._

Draco se quedó pensando en la extraña caja que le había mandado Astoria. Y conociéndola le asustaba un poco lo que pudiese contener. Cuando abrió la caja solo se encontró con un CD.

—Creo que se le ha acabado la creatividad a la pequeña serpiente —comentó Harry divertido.

Sin embargo, la cara de Draco era todo un poema.

—Harry ¿No lo entiendes?

Harry miró a Draco con un gesto de preocupación. No era difícil conectar la carta con el posible contenido del CD.

Astoria había filmado su última transmisión en Devotion...

Aunque habían protegido el video con un filtro mágico para no mostrar su rostro, la sola idea de que Astoria los hubiera grabado les hacía sentir avergonzados.

_**"Disfruten su porno ;)"** _

Estaba transcrito en un pequeño post it al interior de la caja de película.

Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada. Pese a sentirse avergonzados, el regalo era simplemente hilarante.

Merlín, Astoria era única y se lo planeaba retribuir. Quizás la presentaría a Ginny en su próxima reunión. 


End file.
